


Hanahaki: Hanabi's Bleeding Roses

by Kageseirelle



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Hanahaki Disease, Love 365: Find Your Story, kings of paradise - Freeform, love 365 - Freeform, voltage inc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageseirelle/pseuds/Kageseirelle
Summary: Hanahaki. People often said it was a myth, until cases of the said disease were publicized.The disease causes the patient to cough out petals that were stained with their blood. The roots strangled the very organ that caused the illness.Nobody knew how it started, but everyone who experienced it said it began......when another person breaks their heart.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character





	Hanahaki: Hanabi's Bleeding Roses

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains heavy angst (and even heavier angst if you play it with sad music like KoP's Heartache soundtrack—) along with Major Character Death.
> 
> This also takes place in MC and Taki's high school years

Hanahaki. People often said it was a myth, until cases of the said disease were publicized.

The disease causes the patient to cough out petals that were stained with their blood. The roots strangled the very organ that caused the illness.

Nobody knew how it started, but everyone who experienced it said it began...

...when another person breaks their heart.

\---

"See you at the fireworks festival tonight," Taki said as he and MC stopped at the town intersection.

"Alright," MC replied, "I have to buy another yukata for tonight though. My old one doesn't fit me anymore."

"I'm sure you'll look great in it," he assured her before he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later, MC."

"Y-Yeah...see you..." she babbled as she watched her boyfriend head off to the direction of his house.

Taki couldn't wait for his date with MC. They had been anticipating the fireworks festival for quite some time now. Many legends in their area spoke about how the fireworks represented the hope of the people during the darkest hours. And the couple who will stay with each other, even as the fire flowers in the night sky go out, are destined to be together.

He knew how much MC loved fireworks, so he took the chance to research about the autumn fireworks festival in their area. Apparently, he found a spot that was great for viewing the fireworks and it was far away from the crowds so they wouldn't get too stressed out while watching the bursts of lights in the sky.

Taki shifted into a different direction once he reached his house. It was strange how the lights were still off. Usually, his father came home earlier than him. Maybe he had more stuff to take care of at work?

When he opened the door, the house looked emptier than usual. Some of his father's documents on the coffee table were gone and so were his other clutter. Something was definitely wrong.

He went to the kitchen and saw a note attached to the fridge. He recognized his father's handwriting immediately. The note read: "I'm sorry."

"What's this? What's going on?" Taki asked as he tore the note from its place and tucked it in his pocket.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open. He ran to the entrance, expecting his father, however, it was an unfamiliar man with a few companions who greeted him.

"Are you Kurama Kozaki's son?" the stranger asked him.

"Yes, I am," Taki answered, still suspicious of the man, "my father isn't here right now."

"So he hasn't told you then?" the man asked with a malicious chuckle. "Well kid, your father owes us ten million dollars, so that's one billion ninety-five million and seven hundred thousand ten yen. And since your old man's not around...

"We'll just have to get the money out of you."

Before the stranger could knock Taki out, he dodged the attack and ran past him.

"Get him!" the debt collector yelled to his associates.

Taki ran as fast as he could from his house. The only destination he had on his mind was the local park. If he could reach that place in time, maybe he could lose the men chasing him.

With those thoughts, he dashed towards a huge crowd of people.

\---

After minutes of running that seemed like an eternity to Taki, he finally arrived at the park with the debt collectors nowhere in sight. He stopped by the bridge to catch his breath as he stared at the sunset.

However, instead of feeling better, he just felt more hurt and betrayed. Feelings that he pushed down were starting to resurface in his heart.

 _'A one million debt? And instead of telling me about it, my father decided to push all of it on me and leave me without a word?!'_ Taki thought angrily.

He gripped on the railing as tight as he could, like letting go would push him over the edge. He wanted to see MC. He wanted to see her smile, the smile that brought his days so much hope and happiness.

_'Yeah...the fireworks festival begins in an hour...'_

As the sun finally went down, he made his way to the fireworks festival he was supposed to meet MC at.

\---

The festival was full of cheerful people, making Taki bitter and lonely in comparison. He thought, 'Why am I the only one who has to feel this way? Why do they get to be so happy?'

He brushed off his negative thoughts with the image of MC's smile in his mind. The anticipation of seeing her, in a yukata nonetheless, made his heart race as he headed to the spot they were supposed to meet.

A familiar girl caught his eye. It was MC! He was about to approach her when something stopped him in his tracks.

"Come on, just give me a chance," a guy in front of MC told her. It was Tsubaki, one of their classmates.

"I..."

But before MC could reply, Tsubaki wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Taki's insides grew cold. How could they do this to him?! He wanted to confront them and pry them apart from each other. But all of the pain he felt suffocated him in a way he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead, he ran away from them before they could see him.

His heart was completely crushed. The people whom he thought he could trust the most betrayed him, all in one night. It was like fate was telling him that he didn't deserve happiness.

With nowhere to go, Taki's feet dragged him out of the festival and onto the lonely streets of their town. Since everyone was at the festival, they had no purpose of walking around the desolated area.

He didn't want to go back to his house knowing that the debt collectors will be there waiting for him. He didn't want to bother Asahi by asking to stay over at his place. And he most certainly didn't want to ask MC for help either.

He was alone.

Just as he was making his way towards a dark alley, his chest grew painfully tight, causing him to crouch down in pain. Before he knew it, he started coughing out...

"...roses..?" he sputtered in disbelief. He wasn't hallucinating, there were definitely blood-stained rose petals on the pavement.

A few stories from his classmates triggered something in his memories.

_"Dudes, did you guys hear about what happened to Ame?"_

_"You mean the hana-hiccups thing?"_

_"It's hanahaki, you idiot. I heard she got dumped by her boyfriend."_

_"I heard she's at the hospital now, but she refuses to get surgery."_

It was a stroke of bad luck followed by another. Taki's father abandoned him, MC betrayed him, and now he was dying thanks to MC's infidelity.


End file.
